The Return
by feed apollyon
Summary: Kadic high goes to England as guests to Jackson high. While they're there, they need to battle side by side against and old friend with some help from new ones. This time, the danger is worse and the clock to save the planet is ticking away.
1. Serious Jet Lag

**Yes, this is a new version of my old story The Return. I am starting over, giving a whole new plot and stuff. I don't expect a lot of reviews right now but hopefully I will get some later. Reviews encourage me you know!**

_Normal POV_

A scratchy, screeching noise rang out through the high school. Students needed to cover their ears to prevent brain damage.

"Sorry about that," said a jittery voice over the loud speaker, "Wires aren't working here in the office but at any rate, I have some very important news to share with you." By that time, all of the teens in the school removed their hands from their head and listened closely to see what news the principal has that is more important then socializing.

"As you all know, due to a major plumbing problem in the area, this section of France is evacuating the country. We have debated where to send you students. After William, one of your peers, mentioned that his cousin's school in England has enough dorms for us all, we have decided to transfer you to Jackson High for a semester."

"Yes! England!" a blond boy exclaimed. "You do you, next to Japan; England is one of the most advanced countries in the world in technology! I could learn so much there! Maybe I will become so smart, we will finally be able to defeat xana!"

His friends stared at him in confusion. "Umm Jeremie," replied a brunette guy, "how can you think about learning at a time like this? Didn't you hear, we aren't having school for a whole year!"

The principal began to speak again. "Even though you won't be in the same school or having the same professors, that doesn't mean you won't be learning. Jackson High is a brand new school with plenty of teachers to well, teach you. Plus I hear Jackson High has a high tech cooking facility which means a variety of foods for you to consume."

Now it was the second blond boy's turn to speak. "OH YEAH! There's more food! I used to think there was a lot of food here but sure was I wrong! Food food food food food!"

"Odd, when will you ever stop obsessing over food?" a japanese girl asked.

The blond smiled and replied "Nope, never." He was about to say something else but the principal cut him off yet again.

"Now don't forget that the plane leaves tomorrow at noon. The airport is 3 hours away and the plane ride is 4 hours. I suggest you pack up tonight and set your alarms for 7 am. Breakfast will be served to you on the bus to the airport. Also on the bus, you will be given a plane buddy you are to ride with. Please, no complaining about your buddy."

"I already know Ulrich will be my buddy! Isn't that that right ol' buddy ol' pal?" Odd said jokingly. He laughed at his own joke.

"Well, we best get off to bed. We have a big day tomorrow," Aelita stated. Her friends all agreed and nodded as the set off to their dorms.

**The Next Day**

_Odd POV_

Beep beep beep beep; my alarm clock set off. "Ugh, seven already?" I mumbled to myself. I slammed the alarm off and groggily sat up from my bed. Making sure Ulrich wasn't up, I crept into the bathroom and quickly fixed up my hair. Nobody must see me with my hair down, not a single soul. After making sure every stand of hair was up I jumped onto Ulrich's bed forcing him to get up.

"Jesus Odd! Do you have to do that every day!" he exclaimed. It was obvious he was cranky and a bit agitated.

"Just get up, I think Yumi is waiting for you." He blushed then shot right out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Well why didn't you say so! We can't keep her waiting!" I smiled. Ulrich had a huge case of school boy crush and if he didn't get it together he was going to lose Yumi too soon.

He came rushing out of the shower with sopping wet hair but he was fully dressed in his usual attire. I never knew it was possible for somebody to get clean that quickly. But at any rate, he grabbed our bags and then yanked me out the door.

_Normal POV_

"You guys are late," Jeremie grumbled. Ulrich and Odd had just arrived in the nick of time. The buses were just arriving at school. He then began to ramble off the gang's plane buddies.

"Ok Ulrich, I am your plane buddy. Yumi is with Aelita, and Odd is with William." He winced waiting to here Odds reply about not sitting with Ulrich but Odd was cut off instantaneously by Jim.

"Every body get with your buddy right now! The buses will be leaving soon and we want you stay with your partner to make it easier to keep track of you. Principal's orders." Hastily, all of the students met up with their partners and boarded the buses. The gang, plus William, all boarded the same bus of course. They received their breakfasts that consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, and cheese on a bagel. Everyone wolfed their food down except for a girl named Angel who was a vegetarian; she gave her breakfast to Odd.

"How can you eat so much and never get fat?" asked the nurse while pinching the blonde's arm.

Odd replied by saying "I work out a lot," but not before making sure plenty of girls were watching. He smiled seductively causing some of the freshmen to swoon.

"Typical Odd," Ulrich groaned. "If he keeps this up, we are going to have one heck of a year!"

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed a dirty blond girl wearing a pink hoodie. "Look out the window, an airplane just flew by over head!"

"Yeah!" a girl next to her exclaimed. "We must be close to the terminal!" Everybody on the bus hastily ran over to the left windows to look at the delta jet that just glided into the clear blue sky. They all hoped somebody on the plane would see the bus and all of the students with there faces pressed against the glass and wave back.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here, look over here buddy!" Odd cried out while waving his arms uncontrollably. Grinning the widest he could, he flashed off his perfect white teeth hoping they would attract a passenger.

"As much as I hate to spoil it, it is pretty unlikely that somebody riding the plane will actually be able to see you, let alone be looking out the window," Jeremie stated bluntly.

"Such a kill joy," the other blond stated back. He continued to press his nose against the glass unaware of the idiotic looking faces he was making. "They would love to look at such a handsome man."

"Students, grab you luggage and place it on this conveyer belt. Don't put it on any other or, doh, ooh! Harold!" An oblivious sophomore just flung his luggage on the neighboring belt. "Sorry kid but your bags are on the plane to Peru," the principal said sadly while placing his pudgy hand on Harold's stringy shoulder. "If you got any Euros on you, you can maybe buy some more clothes in England."

Suddenly, the loud speaker in the terminal announced for the students of Kadic High to get their tickets checked and go on the plane through Gate 5.

"Come along students!" the professors hollered to gather the herd of teens safely onto the plane. After five students were rejected and three others stepped aboard the wrong aircraft, all of the students were safely on the plane headed England.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for we are taking lift off," the pilot with a strange Russian accent rambled into the microphone. His voice echoed throughout the plane. Any body in their right mind would definitely follow his orders because he had a voice as commanding as an army general's. Hastily the seatbelt were buckled. You could hear the clicking through out the airplane.

Once the plane was in the air, the button on the ceiling blinked showing that the passengers would be able to take of their seatbelts. One boy shouted out "Finally!" as he scurried off to the nearest bathroom which was at the rear off the plane.

Odd was getting bored so he turned to the black haired guy sitting next to him. "So, who do you think is the guy that has the cousin in Jackson?"

His partner quickly turned his head to face Odd. "Well, that was me," William replied bluntly.

Odd's mouth dropped in surprise. "I would have never guess, really and truly!"

"It was my cousin's idea really, we haven't seen each other in such a long time to she.." William went to talk more but he was cut off by Odd.

"What is you cousin like? Does she have any friends?" the blond questioned.

William laughed. "You are the same way as me, loving the ladies. Well first off, she is really short, about our age, and a brunette. She has these big brown eyes and freckles. Even without her looks she is a super nice person who cares about you. You can share smiles, tears, and almost anything! Even advice on dates, how do you think I actually got a girl to go out with me?"

Odd laughed and replied "Keep going."

"Also, my cousin has very close friends to her. One is Alana. From pictures, Alana is a super hot Asian girl with a smile I almost melted in. She has this wavy black hair and highlights of brown and burgundy. A really sweet personality too.

Hannah is next. She is this really cute and hyper Indian girl. I personally think Terra, my cousin, would be a couch potato is she didn't have Hannah around to get her out more." William smiled then said, "That's her gang and all of her friends. So what do you think?"

Odd replied by saying, "Alana sound the cutest. I'll go for her first"

"Ok passengers, we are now passing over the French boarder line. We still have a long way to so you may lay on your pillows and blankets my attendants are passing out and take a snooze."

"That's the cue for me. See you in England Odd" William muttered before drifting off.

"Oh my gosh Ulrich look out side!" Yumi shouted while pointing out the window in the airport. "You can see Big Ben!"

"Wow, I always wanted to see it in person!" the brunette replied. "I am so glad Jackson High is in London. This whole town would be our campus!"

"I'm so glad I can see my cousin again." William exclaimed.

Just then, a brunette girl of about sixteen hollered over to where the gang was standing. "WILLAIM!" she hollered. She quickly caught up to him and engulfed him in a bear hug. "I am so happy to see you! It's been such a long time!" Once she let go of William, he began to introduce his friends. "I missed you too Ter! I have made some friends ever since I moved to France." He turned to the gang and introduced them to Terra. "The pink hair girl is Aelita, the blond next to her is Jeremie, the Japanese girl is Yumi, the brunette is Ulrich and then the blond over there is Odd."

It was love at first site for Terra. This blond guy Odd was definitely the guy of her dreams. He was muscular, tall, had eyes to kill and the coolest hair. She was determined to become his friend.

To Odd it was the same. Terra was a cute and bubbly girl with a smile that made his knees get wobbly. Unlike most girls, she had short choppy hair in two pigtails. She also had long bangs that were dyed green in contrast to her dark brown hair. He decided he was going to crush on her even if she wasn't a sweet girl.

Terra smiled at Odd "Hey there." She then turned around and faced her friends. She introduced them as Alana and Hannah. The smiled kindly at the rest of the gang.

Just like how Odd got a case of wobbly knees, William fell into a trance as he looked into Alana's eyes. A chill ran up his spine since he knew she was thinking the same as him; what a hottie.

"Umm hello, earth to Alana! We need to get our new friends to Jackson. You know Diana will flip if we aren't back in time!"

"Oh right," the Chinese muttered. She looked back at William and said "Hurry up, or we might miss the buses!"


	2. Welcome to Jackson High!

**Well, hopefully you read the first chapter of my story. If you didn't, please do because you won't have any clue what is going on. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are inspirational. Just knowing somebody is ready my stories keeps me going. See you later and please, enjoy reading!**

Terra guided the gang to the third floor of Jackson High. "This is where all of the dorms we will be staying in are. 203 is Ulrich, William and Odd's dorm. Jeremie will be staying in 204, right across the hall. 205 is my dorm with Alana and Hannah. 206 will be Yumi and Aelita's dorm. Don't worry, these rooms are huge. Everybody will be able to fit."

She handed everybody their keys and smiled. "If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask." Terra, Hannah, and Alana all left and ran into their dorms as the explosions of "Wows!" rang throughout the floor.

**203**

"This is unbelievable!" Odd hollered as he leaped onto one of the three, huge beds in the room. "These rooms rock!" The brightly painted walls in JH dorms were very different from the pale walls in Kadic.

"Yeah, definitely," replied Ulrich. "Just a few homey touches will make it even better!" he said in an excited tone. The brunette took some scotch tape and began to hang up band posters on the bare walls.

"It's amazing what a little bit of color and some pictures can do to a room," William muttered in bewilderment. Gazing out of the enormous windows, he said "The view is incredible too."

**204**

"I just may have enough room my all of my computers in here!" Jeremie gushed. The blond immediately ripped open his boxes marked "FRAGILE" containing his most prized positions; his technology. After marking all of the outlets in his single dorm, the blond got straight to work putting together all of his mechanical devices. Computer and computer after computer were being stacked up as high as the Empire State building. Jeremie continued to upload all of his files onto the mother board and copy them into separate sections. "I love England," was all the computer wiz could mutter.

**205**

"What's up with you and William?" Hannah asked Alana while laying upside down on her bed. The Indian girl flung a piece of popcorn into the air, caught it with her tongue, and began to chew noisily.

"Nothing!" Alana replied defensively. She crossed her arms and stomped across the room. "Now hand me some popcorn!"

"NO" shrieked Hannah as she grabbed the bag away. "It's mine!" She got up and began to run around the room with Alana at her heel. "AIEEE!" she howled.

**206**

Yumi walked into the room she was to share with Aelita. The Japanese girl turned on her heel to face her friend. "These rooms are gorgeous," she muttered in awe. The dorm was painted a vivid orchid with a wooden floor. In the center of the room was a rug with purple, pink, and green tassels. The beds were draped in down comforters and had huge puffy pillows perfect for sleeping on. There was also a large amount of extra floor space.

"I think I'm going to like living here more than at Kadic," Aelita said timidly.

**- -**

_The Cafeteria_

"It is exactly 6:00 pm and I would like to welcome all of the students from France to Jackson High. Before you hungry students begin to wolf down the meal we have prepared for you, our Vice Principal Mr. Mosley, "announced Mrs. Dime, the principal of Jackson.

"Ah, screw them," Terra whispered to Hannah and Alana. "I'm going to press the on button of my eating machine setting." Hannah giggled and Alana sighed, their best friend had an appetite of an elephant.

After making sure nobody was watching, the bubbly brunette began to shove food in her mouth. Sandwich after sandwich, Terra devoured enough food to feed and army, but without touching any red meat. She only ate chicken and fish.

Sitting only a few seats away was Odd and his friends Urlich and Jeremie. The tall blond was also eating twice his weight in food while Mr. Mosley rambled on about the curriculum of London.

Hannah interrupted her friend from her repast by poking her in the arm. "Hey Terra," she whispered. "You know that new kid Odd? Well, I never thought I'd meet somebody who could eat as much as you, but I think you've finally met your match."

Hearing this, Terra looked up and began to watch Odd eat. "Oh my gosh, that was five bowls of soup! I can only finish two!" she said hoarsely to her friend. Hannah nodded and began to eat once Mr. Mosley said it was ok to.

"Hey Terra! I dare you to try to eat as much as the blond guy did!" Alana whispered into her friend's ear. Never backing down from a challenge, the short brunette gal began to wolf down even more sandwiches and soup then she ever consumed. Sure she had a huge appetite, but the girl was smart enough to know when to stop; except this time apparently.

Ten minutes later, Terra stopped eating. Her usually rosy cheeks were down pale and had a tone of blue to them. "I think I am going to stop now." she mumbled. "I'm going back to the dorm. See you later guys."

William looked pointedly at Hannah and Alana after Terra had left. "If anything bad happened to my cousin, my aunt will be hearing about this."

The two girls blushed while Will was speaking, turning redder by the second. "It's not like we wanted this to happen! Besides, it was Alana's fault!" Hannah stated bluntly.

Alana got up before William could begin to tell her off and said, "I'm going to go check on Terra. Hannah is coming too!" The Chinese girl yanked Hannah up from the table and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

**- -**

Alana and Hannah could here the sound of Terra throwing her guts up from three doors down. Hannah squirmed and Alana turned a deep crimson. "I never wanted this to happen," she muttered softly.

The two walked into the room only to hear Terra moaning in the bathroom. Hannah covered her ears and shut her eyes; she was turning a bit green herself. "La la la la la," she mumbled, trying to drown the noise of Terra's upset stomach.

"Is there anything you need?" Alana asked Terra as sweetly as she could. She smiled even though Terra can't see through the door. "Pepto Bismo!" she moaned. "The pinkish stuff in the bottle! I think Becca has some!"

Becca was the girl in the dorm three doors down from Alana, Hannah, and Terra's. She wasn't exactly their closest friend, but rather somebody they knew for their whole life.

"Right," agreed Alana. She turned to Hannah and said, "Run to Becca's dorm and get some Pepto Bismo!"

Unlike the rest of JH, Becca was the only student who ate in her room. She was a bit OCD. The redhead was obsessed about germs and was very nervous. Even with her nervousness and all, everybody loves her caring personality.

"Here you are," Becca said cheerfully as she handed Hannah the medicine. "Tell Terra I hope she gets better soon. You don't want the stomach bug floating around the school you know!" Hannah nodded as she skipped towards the door. She waved good bye as she darted down the hallway and back into her room.

**- -**

"Are you feeling any better?" Alana questioned Terra. "It's been three hours since the last time you barfed. I take it you are better?"

Terra grumbled and took a sip of ginger ale. "Nah, I still feel like crap. Just make this stop!" the brunette exclaimed. Her soda spattered over the blanket as she slammed her fists on the bed.

"Groovy," she muttered as the soda was soaked up by her sheets.

"Oh god," Alana shouted. "That's the second one today!"

"Well sorry!" Terra shouted back. "Is it my fault I'm pissed because I'm stuck in the bed!"

"Just quit it you guys!" said Hannah. "Besides, we have visitors!" The Indian girl opened the wooden doors to reveal the gang standing outside.

"As soon as I heard you were sick I came right over!" exclaimed William. He ran up to his cousin and engulfed her in a huge bear hug. "I brought along some of my friends if you don't mind." He gestured over to the door where Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita stood.

"I don't mind at all," Terra said while grinning like mad. "Just watch out, I think I hurled over there." She pointed to where Yumi was sitting. The Japanese girl immediately stood up and walked over to the rest of her friends.

"Gross." She muttered. "No offence or anything."

Terra giggled, "None taken."

"You know, ever since everybody came here, you haven't been acting as sick as you were," Hannah stated bluntly. The hyper Indian girl was just like a six year old, always stating the obvious.

"Yeah, your eyes lit up when we walked into the room," said William. "Just like huge light bulbs."

Terra blushed and put her arm behind her head. "Heh, right." She dove under her blankets. "A real people person."

Aelita took the hint and said, "Well, we need to run. I'll just put these cookies on your desk."

Jeremie smiled at his girlfriend then looked at the girls and said, "Yeah, get well soon!"

As soon as Ulrich and Odd left the room, Alana got up and shut the door. "Those are some nice kids," she mumbled.

**Well that's it. I know, it's very short. Please review! I need to run, American Idol is on! XDDD But anyway, I am sorry for the delay in the second chapter. I was having issues with my computer and my head. Ideas come and go with me, I can never stay onto them!**


	3. Under Big Ben

**Thank you everybody for reviewing! I love you all! And yes, I am trying my best to hold onto my ideas. I am thinking about bringing a notebook along with me, XDDD But at any rate, I am trying to devote this chapter to a lot of Yumi x Ulrich. Let's see if it becomes accomplished.**

"Ulrich sweetie, time to get up!" Odd said as sweet as sugar.

"Five more minutes mom," the brunette replied sleepily. He rolled over, shut his eyes tightly, and pulled his blanket over his head. Odd began to laugh insanely and jumped on his friend's bed. He yanked off the blanket and started jumping on Ulrich.

"Graaah!" the brunette shrieked. He leaped out of bed in attack mode and began to rough house with Odd. The two boys howled with laughter.

William groggily sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, "What the hell?" Odd and Ulrich were rolling around on the floor, tackling each other like football players.

Odd immediately stood up and blushed.

"Oh, well look at the time, it's 8:05. If we hurry up we will be just in time for breakfast. I call shower first!" Odd exclaimed. He ran into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way.

"Well he's definitely a morning person," Will stated bluntly.

**The Cafeteria**

"Wow, our first Saturday in London!" exclaimed Yumi. "No school, only fun in the town."

"Yup, nothing but fun today. Let's make the most out of it," agreed Ulrich. His eyes met Yumi's for a second, but then he looked away, embarrassed. He really adored Yumi but he didn't know if they shared feelings.

"Well, there are tons of things to do here!" exclaimed Hannah. "Plenty of coffee shops to go around, historical sites, a tacky tour bus, sidewalk art shows, bands near the subways, and so much pop and rock culture to go around," she rambled on while counting the activities off on her fingers.

"That's right!" agreed Aelita. "I've been meaning to ask Terra where she dyes her hair. My pink is fading a bit and I guess I need to get it re-done."

The brunette smiled and fluffed her green dyed bangs around a bit. "Well, there is this place in town where some super models get there locks frosted. I would have to say it is how you French call _tres chic_. "

Aelita nodded and smiled, "Sounds nice."

"I've been meaning to get a new color for a while now anyway. At least I have an excuse now," Terra continued.

"Mind if I tag along?" questioned Alana. "I'm sort of getting bored of black hair all the time."

"Me too!" Hannah bounced up from her seat as began to twirl around in circles. "There is a candy shop right next door!"

Terra laughed, nodded and said, "It's a date! Those chocolate bars are calling my name!"

"Now about that coffee shop," Yumi began. She looked pointedly at Ulrich with a flirtatious look in her eyes. "Would you like to come with me Ulrich?"

The brunette's heart skipped a beat; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course," he replied, cool as ice.

"Great," Yumi beamed. "Now that we are all set, let's roll!"

Odd turned to Jeremie as soon as the others left. "Well buddy, looks like we can get gaming."

Jeremie exclaimed, "Yes! Computer and videogame stores, here we come!"

**ULRICH POV**

She was dressed in a red beret, black turtle neck, red vest, black mini skirt, red stockings, and black knee-high boots. Yumi was truly a vision. I was basically a brown haired guy on cloud nine following Yumi and every turn she made.

"Alana said The Bean would be on my right after we headed north two blocks from Big Ben, right?"

"Yup and there is it," I replied while pointing at the shop at the corner.

"Thanks, without you I would have never found it." Yumi answered while grinning at me.

We walked into The Bean and sat down in a booth near a huge window. A blond waitress walked up to us. She questioned "Good morning, I am Emma. Is there anything I can get for you guys?"

Yumi smiled and said, "I'll have a chocolate latte. My friend Alana said they are pretty good here." Emma nodded and quickly scribbled Yumi's order down hastily.

"I'm more of an espresso kind of guy." I answered when the blond looked at me.

"Ok you guys, I'll be back with your stuff in a bit." Suddenly the lights went out and a spotlight shone on to a stool in the center of the shop. A red haired guy dressed in black was sitting on it. "Looks like Joe is here today. He does freelance poetry here," Emma stated. "He's pretty intense." She smiled then walked away.

"Invited by a new age, where the tide of earth roars, lies a complex creature created by power greater than the universe itself. Organs pumping, blood flowing, brain cells churning, the body lays a peaceful as the forest yet has complicated as a super computer. The human body and is the most beautiful work of art ever created. Bones shaped to fit with each other, muscles contracting. Born into a world where the power that rests inside is wasted away, second by second. As the clock imprinted in the system stops ticking, the masterpiece starts to breakdown. Yet another beautiful creation burned and destroyed."

As the stage light dimmed, the poet Joe curled up in a ball as if he was dying. I was staring at him with my mouth wide open while Yumi bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Pff!" she let out. She blushed and covered her mouth. We both agreed, that was the most awful poem ever created. Emma came back with our coffee and put it on our table.

"Thanks," Yumi answered politely, "but it's to go. Something came up." Emma looked at her confused, but then came back with our coffee in foamy cups and the bill. I left some Euros on the table and grabbed Yumi's hand, "Let's go before I explode, Joe absolutely sucked."

**YUMI POV**

I mentally swooned when Ulrich grabbed my hand. Racing out of The Bean, we ran into a park where we were able to sit on the bench and laugh our heads off. The poet at the coffee shop was the worst performance I have ever witnessed.

"Oh my god! Remember at the end when he bent his body in a ball, that was the absolute best!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I know! I knew I was going to die of over exposure to corny poets if we stayed any longer!" I replied. We were laughing so hard that we basically fell of the bench. People were staring at us, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Ulrich stood up then offered me a hand to help me stand, too. Before I knew it, I had collapsed onto Ulrich from laughing so hard. A spine-tingling sensation ran up through my body from my head to my toes as my best friend helped me regain my composure. I obviously wanted him to be more than a friend though, but did he feel the same way?

"Err, thanks Ulrich. I'm sorry," I blushed and looked at the floor.

Ulrich put his hands in his pockets, teetered on his feet and mumbled, "No problem. "So, now that that idea crashed and burned, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go exploring, maybe we will catch up with the rest of the guys," I said while smiling. I couldn't wait to tell Hannah all about our experience with Joe at The Bean.

**NORMAL POV** (-fast forwarding a bit-)

A Japanese girl and a brunette boy were both running side by side all around London. From feeding pigeons to trying to make the guards in front of the castle smile, the two roamed all over the beautiful city in the center of England.

"Hey Ulrich, I had a great time with you today. I wish I wasn't time to go back to school yet." said Yumi.

"Yeah, me too Yumi, but still have one last place to visit before we go back," he replied. Ulrich then pointed to the huge clock that was only a couple blocks down. "We haven't seen Big Ben up close and personal."

"Ok then, let's roll!" Yumi answered. She started to run down the block with Ulrich at her heel.

Ulrich and Yumi arrived in front of the building, just in time for it to strike 5:30. The bell rang out through London, alerting everybody the time.

"It's amazing. That clock has been around for such a long time!" Yumi exclaimed,"It still works too!"

Ulrich smiled and gazed at the face of the clock while Yumi slipped her arm around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. He bent down a bit and kissed her on the check. Yumi looked up at him.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

"You missed," Yumi answered.

"I missed?" Ulrich questioned. He then felt something brush against his lips. Yumi was actually kissing him! Before he knew it, he was sliding his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then finally let go and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Yumi," was all Ulrich could stammer.


	4. Guess Who's Back

**Yeah, such a dumb poem in the last chapter, but I did write it. I was thinking about saying that I got it off the internet, but I don't have the heart to lie. Feel free to criticize; I know I am a horrible writer. With no imagination, I would know because all of my friends tell me that. I only write for fun, Eheh :D**

"Holy cow, your head is purple!" Yumi shouted obnoxiously. She was pointing at Terra, who had unsurprisingly dyed her hair purple.

"I know, Aelita gave me the idea of going all one color!" Terra answered. She smiled and flipped her hair around. "It's too bad that I'm going to get roots. That sucks."

"But but, IT'S PURPLE!" the Japanese girl shouted again.

"Is she slow or something?" Terra asked Aelita.

Aelita giggled and shook her head at Terra's remark. Then she looked at Yumi and said reassuringly "Well, it's a dull purple. It's not like it's neon or something!"

"So what did you and Ulrich do anyway. I never met anybody who could stay in The Bean for that long!" Alana asked Yumi.

Yumi blushed and Ulrich shifted in his seat. "You really want to know?" she asked.

"OH MY GOD YES!" Alana yelled jumping up on the table. She made the table shake so hard that the bowl of soup spilled all over a girl sitting next to her.

Yumi was taken back by Alana's reaction then smirked, "Well, how should I put this."

She was cut off by Hannah, "You saw Joe right? Ha ha, I knew it!"

"Yes that and," Yumi began to whisper, "Me and Ulrich kind of kissed under Big Ben."

"HOLY BURRITTO!" Terra exclaimed, listening to every word the Japanese girl said very carefully.

"You finally got together?" Aelita questioned. "Oh my god, I need all the details!" shouted Alana.

"Aww, I love high school romances!" Hannah gushed.

"Great, now all we need is poodle skirts and we can start singing that song from Grease," Terra grumbled.

Aelita looked befuddled at Yumi who whispered into her elf-like ear, "It was an old movie." The pink haired girl nodded and smiled.

"Whad'ya say?" Hannah asked Yumi.

The Japanese girl replied quickly by saying, "She doesn't watch old films."

--------------------------

Ulrich gazed over at his friends who were also listening intently to Yumi summarize the whole date. They kept on smirking at each other, whispering secrets into each others' ears about their thoughts on each big event. Even worse, Odd kept on stealing glances of Ulrich, then suddenly bursting into a fit of random giggles. Ulrich's face was hot with embarrassment.

The brunette hid his beet red face in his hands, all of his life he hated being laughed at. He reminisced about the time in third grade he had an oral report; the day after he had gotten his pallet expander. All throughout his speech, spit bubbles would form at his mouth and he would continuously have to slurp them back in his mouth so he wouldn't dribble. He looked like a rabid dog and the children began to stifle laughs. It was truly Ulrich's most embarrassing moment.

The lean brunette quietly sneaked away from his pals, they didn't even notice he was gone. Unknowingly to him, Ulrich walked head on straight into a girl with an unnaturally high pitched and annoying voice.

"Hello there Ulrich Darling," Sissy squealed. "I would like to introduce you to my new friends, Lisa, Amanda, and Krissy."

Ulrich could only stare at the equally snobbish girls behind Sissy. Lisa, the one on the right and perfectly straight black hair; not a single strand was out of place. Her icy blue eyes were hid behind tons of unneeded globs of makeup. A pointy, turned up nose rested on the center of her a face, and a pair of glossy pink lips was placed right below them. She could have been pretty, but her eyes of hatred ruined her appearance. The second girl, Amanda, was one of those super short, super skinny girls that you held nothing against but hated because they were just so perfect. Her naturally highlighted brown hair was pulled back tightly from her face letting a fountain of curly hair tumble down her back. Of course she wore all of the expensive, fashionable outfits like shirts from Hollister and Abercrombie that hugged her curvy figure. Unlike Lisa, Amanda was a very beautiful girl who didn't' need to wear makeup to make herself look nice, she was just as perfect looking as a porcelain doll.

Krissy on the other hand was a very plain looking girl with a very ordinary face and body. The only thing that stuck out was her blond hair which was a light as the inside of a freshly peeled banana. Once you got past the shock of her hair, you realized she was a very plain looking girl who was as flat as a broomstick. Krissy's baggy clothes only added to the effect. She seemed to be less loud and less harmful than the rest of the girls in the group. It was if she was such a shy and lonely person that she joined the group of snobs just so she would have a place to go. Ulrich couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic for her.

"Hello Ulrich," Amanda said seductively while smiling. It was so obvious that she was flirting with him.

Suddenly, with all of the courage he could muster, Ulrich bravely replied "I already have a girlfriend Amanda."

He mentally danced around in triumph as the brunette girl frowned and muttered, "Oh." She turned to face Sissy and whispered in her ear, "You said he wasn't taken you dope!"

Sissy, of course, was also very surprised. "Well, we need to get going, right girls? Good bye Ulrich." The four girls walked in unison down the hall of the cafeteria, swinging their hips and pointing their noses in the air.

--------------------------

"How romantic Ulrich, making out in front of Big Ben!" Odd exclaimed while stripping down to his underwear, and buttoning his striped pajamas onto his bare body. Sarcasm was dripping over every word he spoke.

"We didn't make out!" Ulrich exclaimed, his red face turning rosier by the second. "We just kissed," the brunette said, now whispering.

"Ha ha, Ulrich is blushing!" William said while laughing and pointing at his friend. The tall French guy just came out of the bathroom with sopping wet hair and a towel in his hands and his tee shirt in the other.

(a/n- yes to all the fan girl's dismay, he was wearing pants.) Will quickly tugged his shirt over his head and jumped on his bed which was just to the left of Ulrich's.

"Now he's under the covers!" Odd shrieked in delight from across the dorm. A certain blond was finding loads of joy in torturing his best friend. He began laughing insanely.

Ulrich made a frustrated groaned from under the sheets and heaved a sigh. "Just shut up Odd!" he mumbled, his voice muffled from the blankets. He loved when Odd messed around and all, just not with him.

William from across the room was making wet kiss noises and pretending to make out with his pillow. "Oh I love you Yumi! Mwah!" Odd howled with laughter and slapped his leg.

Somehow Ulrich came up with an amazing come back and yelled, "Well you guys are just jealous that I actually have a girlfriend and you don't."

William and Odd immediately shut their mouths. But as the two boys shut off the lights and got comfortable in their blankets, Odd mumbled "I'll get one soon Ulrich, you wait and see."

--------------------------

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey guys," William said while smiling at Ulrich and Jeremie. He slammed his book bag on the table and sat down on one of the stools. He looked down the table and waved to his cousin Terra and her friends who were happily eating away.

"Hello William," Jeremie nodded. The blond boy took a bite of his bagel smothered with cream cheese then took a sip of apple juice. "Have you seen Odd?"

William shook his head no. "I thought he was down here with you guys. When I got out of the shower I was the only one in the room."

"Well that's weird," Ulrich stated bluntly. He folded his hands and stared at the back of his milk carton. "He is usually the first one down here, shoving food in his face." The brunette then immediately perked up; he heard a voice that was strangely familiar calling out his name.

"Ulrich!" wheezed a blond boy from across the cafeteria. He was beaming in triumph while sprinting down the length of the cafeteria. In Odd's strong hands was a petite girl with long curly brown hair. She was giggling and smiling prettily. Her expression seemed innocent, but the sparks in her eyes were devious.

"Oh shit," was all Ulrich could mumble as Odd and the girl came running right towards the table reserved especially for the gang.

**Whee! Don't you just LoVE cliffies? I'm sorry for making this a really short chapter, but I didn't want to add anything else! I just wanted to introduce some new characters and an old one that will be very important to the plot. Oh, and thanks to Jenn for helping me out!**


	5. Mandy Mandy!

**Thanks to all of my loyal friends who reviewed my last chapter! You guys are real supporters! Yeah, I know I added lots stuff in the last chapter so I am going ease up on information intake for this chapter. Anyway, please enjoy!**

"This is my new girlfriend, Amanda," said Odd proudly. He puffed out his chest in a bragging manner and deepened his voice. He then slid his arm around Amanda's waist and held her close.

"Oh Odd, stop it!" the girl giggled in a playful manner. She looked down the table inspecting everybody in the gang. A sneer was on her face. The brunette looked up to her new found toy and said, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Amanda smiled grimly again, she was used to guys falling head over heels for her. Then she toys around with them for a bit until they are desperate, then dumping them to leave them heartbroken.

"Of course my dear!" Odd exclaimed. He pointed at each of his friends and said their name. "That is Yumi, the one next to her is Ulrich, and then there is Jeremie, Aelita, William, and William's cousin Terra. The two girls next to her are Alana and Hannah.

---------

"I'm just Will's cousin!" Terra whispered angrily into Alana and Hannah's ear. She was absolutely furious about the fact Odd was now taken, and held her emotions in. But now he was treating her like some 8th cousin twice removed at a family reunion! The now purple haired girl was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Well, we are just the girls next to you and you don't see us complaining!" Alana whispered back. Terra's eyes began to get puffy and her face was turning red, she usually didn't cry over things that were other than breaking a bone but there are firsts for everything.

"Alana, you're not helping!" Hannah hoarsely whispered back. She turned to Terra and smiled.

"It's also the fact that she is Amanda! She has the worst reputation in the whole school and she is going to hurt Odd."

"Terra's got a crush, Terra's got a crush,"Hannah said quietly and began to do a little dance along with what she was saying. She got slapped by Terra then stopped.

"Sheesh, what's your deal?" the Indian girl asked while rubbing the spot on her arm where she was slapped by Terra.

--------------------------

"This is wonderful" Ulrich thought silently. He remembered what Odd had said last night and sighed in frustration. Of course Ulrich is supportive of his friend's opinion of girls, but it was going to take him a while to get used to Amanda. On second thought, he was never going to like Amanda! She was a snob who hung out with Sissy and her posse. Amanda was no good for Odd and he was the only one who knew, excluding Alana, Terra, and Hannah. His mind was bubbling with thoughts and was getting a real brain cramp.

"Odd darling, may I take a seat here?" Amanda asked, sweet as sugar voice. The petite girl was pointing to a seat directly next to Ulrich. Ulrich grumbled in reply.

"Sure sweetie!" He called out. He raced over to the seat next to her, smiling. He looked a bit high. His usually bright green eyes were clouded over, and a wound up expression was plastered on his face.

"Hey Odd, aren't you going to have some breakfast?" Yumi asked Odd in a confused manner. The blond was usually stuffing his face by now; he would look like a squirrel.

"Eh, sure?" replied Odd. He hesitantly took a pancake, waiting for Amanda to make a comment. When he was sure the bouncy haired brunette wouldn't say anything, he took a fork and knife and began to eat his pancake like a normal human would.

"Uh oh," Yumi whispered into Ulrich's ear. "Odd isn't using his hands to eat. And he actually used a napkin! Oh my gosh! He hasn't used one since kindergarten!"

**A/N: Check out my new story, Lyoko in Kinderland!**

Ulrich could only stare, flabbergasted. This was not the Odd he knew. He wasn't sure he liked to new Odd either. The new Odd was a polite gentle man, offering anything up for Amanda. Ulrich had a thing about hating goody goody guys, it was his pet peeve. If Odd didn't show up with some of his old habits, he and Ulrich were going to have a long talk.

Bleep bleep do do bop went Amanda's phone. She grabbed the shiny pink cell out of her bag and ran off to the girl's room to take the call. "I need to take this Maxy!" she called back to Odd.

"Maxy!" Jeremie exclaimed while pointing at Odd. "You haven't been called that for so long! You almost ripped the teacher's head off last year when she said Maxwell in attendance rather than Odd!" Odd shot Jeremie a death glare that said don't mess this up or I'll strangle you. Jeremie took the hint and shut up immediately.

"Sorry guys, I need to use the loo," said a certain purple haired girl as she stood up from the table. She followed Amanda into the bathroom like a stalker. Walking into a stall, she listened to Amanda's conversation with Sissy from behind the wall.

"Hello Sissy. The plan is working perfectly! Odd is falling head over heels for me, drooling like a friggin bulldog. I'll have him caring to my every whim in no time. I'll say it'll only take a week before he gets Ulrich to break up with Yumi and come crying to you." A smug smile unfolded on Amanda's face as she listened to Sissy reply. "Oh my gosh! That is such a good idea! Besides, that witch Terra has such a big crush on him, it is so totally obvious. I'll catch you later at the plaza, kisses!" Amanda slammed the phone shut and ambled out of the bathroom, swinging her hips with every step. Terra was left in awe, gawking in the stall. Walking out with a scowl on her face, she planted her butt down in the seat farthest away from Amanda.

"Hey, what took so long, you fall in the bowl?" Hannah asked Terra, laughing insanely.

"As a matter of fact yes," Terra replied. "Code red, west wing."

--------------------------

**Terra, Alana, and Hannah's Dorm**

Terra jumped onto her bed and looked at Hannah and Alana with huge puppy dog eyes that were about to spill over. Her whole face began to get red. She reached over for a box of tissues to wipe her nose, but fell of the bed instead.

"That was classic!" Alana exclaimed! Hannah was laughing on the floor hysterically and tears were coming out of her squinted eyes. She was kicking her legs in the air, clutching her stomach.

"Eheh," Terra muttered sarcastically. Grabbing her sidekick that was next to the tissues, she called William. "Listen up Bub, this is important!" She waits a second for William to get to a private place and began to tell the whole story. She summed it up by saying, "And you are the only one I can trust to help out. Plus you the only person in the group who's number I have. Now go, tell Ulrich or something. I don't have enough brain power right now to devise a plan. Terra out." She flipped her phone into her pocket and smiled at her friends. "Now who is up to watching Sleeping Beauty with me on cable?"

--------------------------

**William and Ulrich out in the school gardens**

Ulrich pulled his sweater closer to his body and shivered. The school gardens got so cold at night. When he spotted William on a bench, he ran over. "What is this about?"

"Amanda and Odd. My cousin just told me about it." The French boy replied. "Except it is worse than you know."

"Groovy, I can't wait for this talk." Ulrich zippered his jacket up and threw the hood over his head. "Okay, I'm ready."

--------------------------

**Yeah, this is the end of my chapter. It is kind of a short one, but that's okay! Just wait until the next one! It will probably take me twice as long as this one did, LMAO! Jeremie will be more of a main character now, along with Aelita. So that is the spoiler for this chapter. Catch y'all later!**


	6. A New Story Begins

**Whee! That was a really sort chapter before. I'll try and make up for it in this one. JEREMIE IS GOING TO ECOME A BIG CHARACTER! WOOHOO! I am so excited. He is always a side character in stories, but I am determined to make him a main in this one.**

_**Ulrich, Odd, and William's Room**_

Odd came stumbling out of the shower with a smile on his face, his eyes closed, and humming a song. He didn't notice Ulrich and William sitting on his bed, so thinking he was alone, he untied the towel and threw it in the corner.

"TAKE COVER WILLIAM!" Ulrich hollered while he ducked under the bed. Odd's nuts was not something he wanted to see right now.

"YOU +#! PEEPING TOMS!" Odd screeched. The naked blond dove into the pile of clothes in the corner and quickly yanked on whatever he got his hands on.

William said from underneath his blanket, "Is it safe to come out now?" His hands were trembling and his voice sounded shaky.

Odd sighed and mumbled, "Yes Will, I'm not butt-bare anymore." He watched his usually brave and courageous friend cowering behind his pillow as he crawled out of the blanket and chuckled to himself. "Loser," he said to himself silently.

Odd leaped on his bed. "Anyway, why are you two in here? This is my study hall period I never go to. You guys have Algebra now. Did you guys ditch class!"

"Listen Odd, we need to talk," said Ulrich sternly. "It's about Amanda." Odd opened his mouth to speak but Ulrich cut him off. "No Odd, you shut up or we get Terra's friend Alana to give you a one way ticket to geeksville." Ulrich was talking about a girl who was known for spreading gossip that made one kid move to a different country. William told Ulrich and Odd about it on the plane.

Odd's eyes widened and sat down, "Continue."

William stood up and started shouting "Listen Odd, Amanda is not a good person! Just because she is pretty and has nice table manners automatically means their nice! She's a real devil on the inside. Terra told me when she overheard Amanda and Sissy…"

"Terra again? What make you so sure that everything she tells you is true? And she overheard my girlfriend and Sissy talking? So what is Amanda is Sissy's friend? It doesn't mean she is bad! And why would she hurt me! I'm her boyfriend if you forgot!"

"Listen Odd, this girl picked you up from the very outskirts of this damn school. You were a nobody. How can you explain her suddenly deciding to date you? Popular bitchy snobs like her don't date new guys without valid and mostly evil reasons! "

Ulrich decided to but in at this time trying to ease the tension of the fight. "The only reason we are here talking to you is because we don't want to see you get hurt! Why would Terra lie about Amanda anyway? Nobody has anything against her, and vice versa. I guess we just care about you, okay! I'm sorry if it is a sin, but that's what friends do."

Odd crossed his eyes. His eyes brightened up. "That's right Ulrich! What if somebody does have something against Terra! Thanks for helping me, you're a real pal!" He ran out the door and slammed it behind him. Ulrich and William heard the beeping of a number being punched into a cell phone become fainter and fainter.

"This is not what I wanted to happen!" Ulrich called out, frustrated. He fell back onto his bed and groaned.

William laughed, "I don't know if this'll help the situation or not, but Odd just ran out of the room with his shirt on backwards."

--------------------------

**Techno Logic: London Computer Store**

"Now this is our newest model," explained a store worker whose nametag said Tony. "The prototype was founded by an unnamed European computer expert. He or she sold it to London and now it is distributed all over England! The thing is, this model right here is the exact prototype that was sent. This one is not tested for viruses or anything, but the creator says it is clean."

Jeremie grinned like a little boy in a candy shop. "I'll take it!" he exclaimed. Thrusting his father's credit card into Tony's fat and greasy hands, he grabbed the box and hugged it.

"It is a total of $16,000 including tax. You sure you want it?" Tony asked. But Jeremie didn't hear. He was too busy running out the door with his new computer.

--------------------------

**Jeremie's Dorm**

Opening the box of his new computer with such care, Jeremie made sure not one crease was made in the box. When the packaging was finally peeled off, and each computer piece was opened, the blond pushed his glasses up and set to work.

First, Jeremie found the outlet of the north side of his room. He moved his bed to the east side, where the window was. At least he could wake up with the sun he thought. Then he shoved all of the drawers to the opposite side of the room. All that remained was half of the dorm as a huge empty space to put in his computer.

Jeremie grabbed the tower and plugged it into the outlet. He selected another main computer head and placed it along side the tower. When all of the memory cartridges were plugged in, he lugged the desk that held up the computer over it. It curved around his shinny chair in an L like formation. The desk had built in keyboards and mouse, so all that was left was the three different monitors and some of the radio disks and antennae.

The tall and lanky blond stood back to admire his work. Jeremie's new computer glinted in the light that came in from his window. He gasped; something was a bit familiar about his new computer. He couldn't place it, but something was very eerie about his super computer. Something was missing though, something that would bring memories flooding back. Jeremie shrugged it off. It couldn't have been anything important. But oh how wrong he was.

--------------------------

**School Gardens**

"Hey Alexa, I'm so glad you made it," said Odd, grinning. His giddiness from the night before was gone. "I have something to ask you."

"Alright then," Alexa replied, "shoot me."

Odd sat down on the bench that his lab partner was on. "I need you to tell me about Terra. Is she a bad kid? Did she do anything that might provoke somebody to hate her? Arch nemeses or something?"

Alexa giggled. "Nothing really, but then there was that thing in grade school." She saw Odd looking interested so she continued. "Terra was a real fighter in Eagle's Landing. But not like a bad kid, more of a protector. Yes, Mandy, Lisa, and Krissy were popular back then too and they would always tease other kids." Odd thought back to Ulrich and William for a minute, but stayed attentive to the story.

"One day, Terra couldn't take it anymore. She hated seeing Hannah and Alana, her two friends, being picked on. So she pounced on Amanda and Lisa and pummeled them to the ground. She started throwing punches, pinching, and biting. It was so funny! You see this short little brunette with braids in her hair pounce on these two girls with such fury. From that day on, all the teachers stood back around the girl that they never imagined would squish a fly. From that day on, all of her friends ditched her. Nobody liked her anymore. I remember one day when I was playing hide and seek with my friends. She was on the swings and she was crying. Before that I never thought how much having no friends felt like. I guess it was a real sacrifice just to stop bullying. Then Hannah and Alana became her friends in junior high. But before that, everybody hated her. That is what you need to know right?" Odd stood up and started running away. Alexa frowned and scratched her head. "Weirdo."

--------------------------

**William, Ulrich, and Odd's dorm**

Ulrich and William came bursting through the dorm. "I got your text message, you said it was urgent. What's up?"

Odd sat smiling with his arms and legs crossed on his bed. "I have proof that some people don't exactly like Terra in the least."

"Oh my god, this is never ending!" William exclaimed. Odd only laughed and shook his head in pity. "William William William. When will you learn that the fight is never over and is never won?" He jumped off the bed and sat in the beanbag chair, Leaving William to ponder over what he said in confusion.

"I don't understand?" said Ulrich. "Who doesn't like Terra?"

"Amanda and Lisa," said Odd bluntly. "Terra beat them up because they were picking on Lisa and Amanda."

William laughed, "If Terra wasn't my cousin I'd say that was pretty damn hot." Odd only laughed half heartedly.

"Don't you see Ulrich?" Odd continued. "The reason Terra made up this whole thing about Amanda being bad is to seek revenge for shoving her rep down the toilet! It was her own fault anyway!"

Ulrich thought that it could have been the other way around, but he didn't make a comment.

"So there you have it boys! Case closed. Terra is the evil revenge seeker as Amanda, my perfect little doll of a girlfriend triumphs! Of course she doesn't want to see anybody get hurt in the end. She just really loves me. See you later, I got to meet Amanda soon." Odd walked out of the room smiling.

"Hey Will?" Ulrich asked. "I'm thinking that maybe Terra likes Odd. Do you think she could have lied out of jealousy?"

William nodded, "She's mad, but she wouldn't lie I hope." He shrugged, "Well that's high school for ya."

--------------------------

**The Next Day; Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita's Science class**

The fat, pudgy pig like teacher Mr. Snippet turned on the slideshow. "Hello class, today we will be taking noted of multi-cellular reproduction and division. Take out your notebooks and we will begin."

"Honk-sheww!" Odd whispered to Ulrich. The brunette stifled a laugh; there was the Odd he knew! Ulrich took out his notebook and pen and began writing. Suddenly he got hit in the head with a note from Jeremie. "Ulrich and Odd, come to my dorm at 8:00 tonight. I got to show you my new computer!" He showed it to Odd and he nodded. Ulrich winked to Jeremie and he smiled back.

"Okay class, start copying down what I say as you watch the show on the board." He flipped on the switch and a video of cells appeared on the screen. Crack! The lights went out. Somebody screamed. It sounded like Yumi. At first, Ulrich didn't know why, but then he looked at the projector. An image of an all too familiar sign that resembled a bull's eye faded into focus. Ulrich gulped and tapped Odd. The blonde's eyes widened. This was going to be a long year.

**Ooo! The tension is building! Xana is back! Uh oh! Anyway, thanks to everybody that actually reads this. I know it is only select few, and it is a little saddening, but I just like to write this story. I'll try and update soon, I promise for my very little loyal fans **


End file.
